


What's Fun Without Some Risk?

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: The Notecards [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Deformation, Breath Play/Erotic Asphyxiation, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration (Two Cocks | One Hole), Emetophilia, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex with strangers, Orgy, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Tentacle Sex, Vomit, glory hole au, sex by proxy, swinging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: “I’m gonna touch up my make-up in the bathroom, bastard.” Roman touched his chin where he had felt his lipstick smudge. Remus had quite a mess on his face, too.“Ugh, you can come along,” Remus said, voice low, “but I want you to go and leave, got it?”“What? You going to fuck someone in the bathroom and have them cream all over you?”Remus blinked, taking just a second longer of silence than normal.“Wow. How’d you guess?”------------------------------------------------------------------------Or "Remus shows Roman how a glory hole works in person, and it gets out of hand in a fun way ;)"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, DR T LAMP ER, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Prince Character | Pryce Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders/The Sides, Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, TLAMPJR, Thomas Sanders/The Sides, dlampr
Series: The Notecards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Roman stared at the door. There wasn't any reason for this thing to even exist, but it was a strange reminder that, even though they were essentially figments of Thomas’ imagination, they were from a human’s creations. It made sense that the different locations - Logan’s realm of books and knowledge, Patton’s home where nostalgia reigned, the Others’ territories, and even the Kingdom that Roman now ruled alone after Remus had left him - were rather human in concept and in their rules of physics.

The Characters, the concepts that Thomas had of different roles and even mental representations of Thomas’ friends, had their own lives as well. They were not Sides in their own right, but almost like props that began to become like the toys from the "Toy Story" franchise, living their lives when Thomas didn't need their characteristics or when the Sides didn't need them to express a point. Roman had listened to Remy and Emile talking about their recent travel to the Viking village that held the ideas from Thomas playing "Raid".

Now, Roman found himself wandering at times. He enjoyed Patton’s home, fawning over the past performances that Thomas had taken part in, and even Logan’s library had so much history about different stories that Thomas found himself enticed by to create something from. He would visit Remus, Virgil, and Janus at times, enjoying their little cafe in Remus’ territory and even shopping for make-up and costumes in the store that Virgil and Janus had created.

That kind of curiosity had led him to explore his brother’s realm further, amazed at how amazingly Remus had melded antiquity with enough futurist material that it reminded Roman of the occasional Stanley Kubrick movie or two. In one area, there were skyscrapers and clubs. Enough Character-Props were there, most likely based on random models and photos that Thomas had seen over the years.

Some had no faces, but they were wearing things that Thomas and Remus had found attractive at some point or another. Others were recognizable with glamorous faces. Roman had his own Zac Efron figment, but Remus had another, one that walked with hunger in his eyes and had found Roman quite appetizing. It had captured Roman’s attention enough that he let a figment of Beyoncé and her entourage take him shopping for an outfit suitable enough for him to slay and dazzle Zac Efron.

The club had been amazing, music loud and performers that Roman could recall from films and shows that he had reminded Thomas about whenever they needed to work on anything creative. He wouldn't lie, wouldn't deny that quite a few of the male Character-Props were making him hard in his pants.

He danced for all of his brother’s makeshift night that extended hours and hours, even into the following evening in Roman’s kingdom, but all would be well. If anything, Roman found that his urge for adventuring lessened when Idris Elba was making eyes directed at the Prince.

Oscar Isaac had brought him drinks, pressing kisses to Roman’s wrists as though Roman were a sculpture. Hands, strong and not unlike his own, caressed his hips while they danced, the figment’s face a slightly hazy but recognizable Oscar that began to kiss Roman delicately enough that Roman could forget that he was-

“Hey, Roman!”

Oscar welcomed the speaker, Roman feeling one of the slimy tentacles wrap around his ankle that definitely made its owner known with the alien caress it made up his leg. With a tightening around his thigh, Roman growled. Oscar responded with a curious whine, pressing kisses to Roman’s hand. 

It was hard to resist Oscar’s charm, but Roman pulled through, planting a finger on the figment’s lips. The figment almost looked hurt, an emotion that Roman wanted to erase immediately, but Remus came close and dragged the back of his knuckles on the slight stubble on Oscar’s face, whispering something that Roman couldn't hear over the music.

Oscar turned to Roman and pressed a kiss to the Prince’s cheek, his lips trembling with a hummed tune that Roman desperately wanted to inquire about, but who knows what Remus could have planned? The figment danced away with some lovely creature that appeared to have come from Greek mythology, but Roman didn't care to observe further.

There were more pressing matters to tend to.

“Not often you wander over here, sugar-tits!” Remus pulled Roman close and pressed a kiss to the Prince’s lips. Roman shivered, his body on edge. Even as Remus began to lick his way into Roman’s mouth, biting his lips for entertainment and to drag whimpers out of the younger Side’s mouth, Roman gave in, his body falling under Remus’ influence. When Remus pulled away, he growled under his breath, “You know that we fall under each others’ spells. Why are you over here?”

Roman opened his mouth to answer, and Remus cut him off again, forcing a kiss on Roman that made itself known not only by the bruising force of it but also by the growing heat in his lower abdomen that made his trousers feel more and more uncomfortable. Beyoncé was singing through the speakers, and then Rihanna was singing about bondage. Remus always had a weird sense of humor.

“Come on,” Remus tempted, pulling his younger counterpart by the loops of his trousers. Roman complied, resting against Remus’ torso. Remus pulled him along to sit at the bar where a brilliant model was serving them drinks. Roman tasted the salt of Remus’ skin before squeezing a slice of lime into his mouth. His tongue greedily lapped it up as he hurried to enjoy the tequila that he guzzled down as well.

“Don’t you look pretty?”

“Bitch, I’m beautiful.” Roman pouted, a face kissed away by Remus. Remus pulled back a bit, suckling on Roman’s lower lip.

“Sorry, babe,” Remus crooned, licking his lips to savor the taste of his brother with lime. “You really are so beautiful… Gorgeous even.”

Roman hummed when Remus pressed their maws together again. They’d never gone further than this, never further than kissing and tasting each other. Touching, yes, but only over clothing and never really with the intent to get one another to reach that tipping point.

There was too great a risk of getting caught by Patton or Janus, too great of a risk of being separated again. No, not with the way that Janus could scent out any bit of Roman’s iridescent Creativity; and Patton could always see any stain that Remus could leave on Roman’s things or environment. Their time together was always precious to them, and even as Remus started grabbing his ass, kneading at Roman through his trousers, there was no threat of either of them going too far.

Remus pulled away for air. Roman, not wanting to feel Remus move away, chased after him, pulling Remus into his lap and pressing kisses to Remus’ neck. Their hearts were surely beating double the speed, the way that they were holding each other and how Roman was stroking the Duke’s thighs and back. Remus curled forward, licking at the shell of Roman’s ear. Roman shuddered in delight.

“God, I wish I could touch you - that I could fuck into your pretty mouth and make you choke.”

Roman felt his cock twitch. Holy crap, he was already straining in his trousers.

“Rini, please… I can’t-”

“I know, but I can’t help it.” Remus pressed his lips to his brother’s forehead, whispering some long-forgotten song that had them both more in control of their hearts, of their bodies.

Roman hummed, pressing his nose to the pulse point of Remus’ neck.

“I want to, you know. I want to feel you, gag on you-”

“Hnng.”

Remus sighed and pushed Roman away by the shoulders. Remus settled onto his own seat, grabbing the bartender’s attention for something else to drink.

Roman reached over, grabbing Remus’ hand. Remus squeezed Roman’s hand.

Roman and Remus drank, talked, and danced. Roman loved to dip Remus down during slow dances, and he loved when Remus would press himself to Roman’s back. Remus was holding him around the waist, supporting Roman so well. Roman would lean his head back, relaxing and losing the tension of running an entire Kingdom for the day.

“Girl, you need to relax more often.”

“I’m trying to. Thomas is just busy.” The music was slowing down. Roman could feel the sweat rolling down his neck, giggling as Remus licked those stray drops away.

“... Is it okay if I leave you for now?”

“You better fucking not.” Roman turned in Remus’ arms, scowling. His body was threatening to grow monstrous, something that neither Creativity had control over in its appearance. Roman wrapped one tentacle around both himself and Remus, taking a darker pleasure in how Remus groaned and how Remus’ cock was tangible against Roman’s thigh. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m just - ah - going to the bathroom, you dweeb.” Remus frowned, but Roman could feel Remus twitch against him.

“Can I go with?”

“You wanna watch me take a shit?”

“I’m gonna touch up my make-up in the bathroom, bastard.” Roman touched his chin where he had felt his lipstick smudge. Remus had quite a mess on his face, too.

“Ugh, you can come along,” Remus said, voice low, “but I want you to go and leave, got it?”

“What? You going to fuck someone in the bathroom and have them cream all over you?”

Remus blinked, taking just a second longer of silence than normal.

“Wow. How’d you guess?”

Roman choked on air - or spit… something! - before he grabbed Remus’ arm.

“Wait, really?!”

“Duh.” Remus reached for Roman’s hand and pulled him towards the now neon-lit “Restroom” sign. “How do you think I manage to get off when I’m here?”

“You don’t just fuck on the counter or on the dance floor?”

“Look, I did that once, and your fucking OSHA group came,” Remus griped. Roman laughed at that; their territories often interacted, but this was just hilarious. He could just imagine Dr. Pearson Willow's face as he broke in, waving around a black-light and being absolutely disgusted.

“Aren't you afraid that OSHA will come again, Rini?”

Remus turned and pressed his mouth to Roman’s jaw, chuckling as Roman shut up.

“What’s fun without some risk?” Remus smiled, and Roman could only smile back as they pushed the restroom door open.

* * *

“It’s quiet in here.” That was the first thing that Roman said. There was some graffiti on the walls and some stickers on the mirror. When he came close, Roman saw that the stickers were covering up some cracks and holes in the glass. "Can people see us through here?"

Remus shrugged and went to the sink to wash his hands. The soap came out as black slime but quickly became frothy with suds as the water touched it. Roman looked in the mirror to clean himself up. He willed his make-up bag onto the counter in front of him, ignoring a young humanoid creature that could definitely be a model in their latex outfit. Roman tried not to follow them with his eyes, but he was tempted.

"Are you jealous of how pretty my people are?"

"Nah, I'm just wanting to see you get fucked like the slut you are."

Remus let out a faux-offended gasp.

"How dare! Who said I'd be getting fucked? How do you know I won't have someone crying out my name as I drive them out of their little minds?"

Roman rolled his eyes; his lipstick was fixed, and his eyeliner just needed some touching up.

"Roro, you need to calm down." Remus came close and licked the side of Roman's neck. "Mmm, you wore a really tasty perfume."

"All for you, bunny." Roman knew how to play that game, too, knowing that Remus flinched away because of his words.

Whenever Roman did anything for Remus, the Dark Side always melted. He remembered when he had made the other breakfast after their very first sleepover (under Patton and Janus' watchful eyes). Remus had begun to cry and to stuff his face with the pancakes that Roman had taken care in making.

"... Hey."

Roman put away his eyeliner and turned to face Remus. He found the tears in Remus' eyes, just at the outer canthus of each eye.

"Rini?"

"I've never said anyone else's name, you know." Remus pressed his lips to Roman's lip, hardly caring for the fact that Roman might pitch a fit about his make-up again. He spoke soft and low, whispering loud enough for Roman to hear: "I'm no blushing bride, Roro, and I ain't no virgin, but **I have never called anyone's name but yours. Roman** , if- If I could just have you-"

Roman stared at Remus' green eyes. As he took the sight of his brother in - those teary eyes, the sad tremble in his lower jaw, and his slowly changing physical form, the edges growing more and more pixelated and indistinct from their surroundings with every passing moment of anxiety - Roman could feel the **truth** settle in. He could feel Remus shake, almost convulsing in short bursts that Remus could control under the threat of his fears and his own Intrusive Thoughts harming Thomas, even from a distance.

Roman grabbed his brother's hands, squeezing. Remus was gasping softly for air. Remus still had lipstick smudged on his lips.

"I know, bunny." Roman kissed Remus' fingers, his lips softer than petals under the rippling razor skin. "I know. I haven't either."

All they could do was pretend, but the twins had always been great at pretending.

Remus nodded and pulled on Roman gently. There were several stalls in the restroom, all of them wide enough to fit anyone of any Creed, form, or gender, and still they seemed threatening to Roman. Someone could be waiting for Remus in there, someone that would make Remus cry out and moan and make Remus feel good in all the ways that Roman couldn't-

"Roro?"

Remus waved him into the stall.

Roman stood still. He hardly noticed someone walk behind him and go into the stall that was adjacent to the one that Remus was in.

"Dewdrop?"

"Just-" Roman shivered. When did it get so cold? "Go ahead. Get settled in, Rini. I just-"

"I don't have to."

"I wanna see it."

Remus' cheeks bloomed into little cherry blossom pink. Remus nodded and let the door swing closed.

It wasn't locked.

Roman could hear the sound of Remus bending his knees and settling onto the floor. He could also hear the unzipping of someone's trousers and fabric being moved down.

Roman stared at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rini - Japanese name meaning "little rabbit", used in the original English dub of Sailor Moon.  
> *Also a reference to the Rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. 
> 
> Roro - Aside from being a common nickname for Roman in the fanon, it's a Japanese nickname from "露露" which can mean "Dewdrop" or "Teardrops". Because both symbols are Kanji, it would be read as "ロロ" and pronounced "ro-ro". If it was one symbol and no other kanji, it would be read as "つゆ" and pronounced "tsu-yu".  
> *Also a reference to the Prince that is blinded on his mission to save Rapunzel


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated to include: Oral Sex with strangers, Tentacle Sex, Breath Play/Erotic Asphyxiation, Sex by Proxy, Double Penetration (Two Cocks | One Hole), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Body Deformation, Cum Inflation, Belly Rubs, Vomit, Emetophilia,

Roman pushed the door open, watching the heavy polymer door swing enough that he could slip into the restroom stall. He quickly turned and locked the door. Shivers ran up and down his spine, his body suddenly very aware that the air conditioning was making the restroom cold. The tiles were really fucking dirty...

Remus waved upward to get his attention, a smirk planted on his lips. Roman pouted back and, with a chill down his spine, knelt down. There was something wet, but it was strangely warm. Roman looked down, but Remus smiled and pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek. Roman sighed heavily through his nose, humming and waiting for Remus to start their strange bonding activity. Remus nodded, tilting his head to the bathroom stall wall.

Roman saw the hole, and he knew that it wasn't supposed to be special, especially the slender cock that stuck through it; but there was something about how warm the stall suddenly became, the cramped quarters of it making Roman realize that yes, he was going to perform oral sex on a stranger in Thomas' mind, that he was a figment of Thomas' imagination and that maybe - just maybe - this little act of free will wasn't free will at all. Perhaps, somewhere inside of Thomas, he wanted to feel free to drop on his knees in a dark alley or a bar restroom and not worry about the consequences.

Remus reached to the back of Roman's head, playing with the short hair there. Roman shivered, the hair on his arms rising.

"Ready, baby?"

Roman shuddered, nodded, and held his breath.

"Deep breath," Remus whispered into his ear, and he pushed his brother's head forward. Roman obeyed, breathing out slowly through his nose as he wrapped his lips around the head of this stranger's cock. Roman continued to breathe slowly, closing his eyes as the man on the other side let out a sharp inhale and soft moan as he exhaled.

"Lick, Roro."

The slight taste of salt was the first thing he noticed, and then the heat of the strange cock in his mouth hit him. As Roman let himself be pushed down, welcomed it, the weight and size of it became real, began to stimulate the back of his throat, Roman shivered.

"Imagine it's mine."

Roman felt himself start getting hard, and he let out a moan low in his throat. The man on the other side groaned, a slam reverberating through the metal wall as the man probably slammed his hand down on the wall.

"Ah, fuck..."

Remus kissed the back of Roman's neck, pushing Roman's head down further. Roman could feel himself gagging. He did his best to swallow, his lips able to graze the dark hair at the stranger's groin. He pulled back enough to create some suction, the saliva in his mouth building as he pushed down the instinct to gag.

He closed his eyes, starting to hum through his nose when he could breathe. Remus was pulling him back slowly, achingly.

"Are you ready for my cock to fuck your painted mouth, Roro?"

Roman was pulled off, a pop and series of pants from his mouth hardly warming the cool air about them. Remus was staring down at him, eyes glowing and green in the dimly-lit stall. Remus looked devastatingly hungry. Roman could smell the arousal coming off of Remus.

"Uh-huh... Let me suck you off, Rini. Fuck my mouth."

Roman took a deep breath, and his mouth was filled again. Remus began a harsh rhythm, Roman needing to focus on eliminating his gag reflex immediately. The size of the cock in his mouth dragged itself into his memory, and somehow, after seeing Remus' cock so many times when watching his wonderful brother touching himself and their playful showers they still enjoyed after their childhood, Roman realized that this cock in his mouth was the perfect replication of his brother's own.

"Your stomach is going to be swollen with cum by the time I'm done using that pretty mouth of yours. So many times..."

Roman whimpered, tears building up at the corners of his eyes as he was distracted. He gagged slightly and coughed around the dick in his mouth. Remus kindly pulled him away. Roman almost let out a word of gratitude but cried out his face was pushed against that foreign cock, the saliva and pre-spend smearing itself on his cheek and chin. 

"This isn't going to be the only time, right, Roro?"

Roman moaned. He stuck his tongue out to lick at the beautiful toy that his brother had given him. It was hot and hard under his tongue, and Roman could only imagine how Remus would feel in his mouth.

"You look so fucking beautiful, Roman." Remus let go of Roman's head and nodded. Roman smiled, staring at his brother's eyes as he began to drag his tongue along the side of their partner's dick. Pre-spend was already beading up on the head, the flesh of it dark red and eager for sensation. Roman licked at the tip, almost shy, before taking it into his mouth and letting it press against the inside of his cheek to let Remus see what an obscene face Roman could back. The bulge of the cock in his cheek made Remus flush, Roman committing the image to memory before he turned and began to enthusiastically bob his head up and down what became his plaything.

Remus moved behind Roman and seemed to stand. Roman paid more attention to the regulation of his breathing, saliva finally spilling past his lips as he attempted to stay low, close, and feel the satisfying bulge in his throat. Roman coughed, gagged, but he wanted to do his best. He wanted to show how good he would be if they didn't have to hide their affections, if they could just touch and love each other.

Roman felt a shadow, could see the darkness, but he didn't need to look up to know that Remus was now above him. Tentacles were there, one wrapping around Roman's throat. The head of the cock in his throat, sliding up and down, was much more tangible now, the slight and impermanent hypoxia making Roman's mind spin.

Roman pulled away, gasping and gulping down air, and looked up.

Remus' hand was on his cock. He had pressed his hips back, right against the wall that Roman had been bouncing his head against. The way that Remus had arched himself in the air, Roman realized that Remus would be able to envision that his own hand on his cock was the proxy for his brother's now lipstick-smudged lips, talented tongue, and the hot, constricting throat that soon was filled again, Remus' hand following that motion.

Remus was stroking himself right above Roman's head, and the scent of his brother's sex filled Roman's nose. He took in the idea of it, that perhaps Remus could feel his mouth, could feel how greedy Roman was for it.

"Ah, fuck..." Remus was hissing praises. Roman could feel his skin crawl at his brother's words, his own cock straining against the fastening of his pants. Roman reached down, hardly losing his rhythm. He did pull away from a moment, swallowing some of the saliva that had built up in his mouth. He pulled himself out, moaning at how good the relieving of pressure was. His cock was hard, wet, and it was so hot in his hand.

Roman pressed himself forward, and he was practically drooling all over that stranger's cock. Of course, it was because his brother had made it for their fun, for Roman to experiment with something that the charming Prince had never done, could never do while they were still under Patton and Janus' noble watch.

Remus let out a whimper, his voice low and still hardly above a whisper. Roman could only imagine how much his brother was dripping, how tightly he had to squeeze to keep himself from spilling over Roman's hair and head.

Roman moaned as cum filled his mouth, the salty thickness of it just under too much before he found himself swallowing what built up in his mouth before letting it land on his tongue again. Roman let his mouth fill again, and he graciously swallowed. Remus was making noises above him, the sounds of his orgasm triggering Roman's low groan to rip itself from his throat as his own orgasm followed. His spend spilled onto the cold and filthy linoleum.

The restroom was quiet, the sound of soft groans and gentle, tumbling whimpers loud and tooth-breaking. Roman was shuddering as he swallowed for the third time, his stomach welcoming the last bit of warmth that fell into it. The stranger pulled away, ripping out small gasps from Roman, who was shocked and frightened by the loss of connection.

"Ree?"

Remus came down, his tentacles curling close to his body. Roman saw that Remus had wrapped one of his thinner tentacles at the base of his throbbing cock, the flesh of it almost purple-red with how hard and swollen it was. Remus shivered, especially when Roman stood to help him stay upright.

"Roro..." Remus slowly moaned out, his tentacle relaxing and finally giving up the rock-hard tension in his lower belly. Remus spilled the motor-oil black and iridescent onto the floor, where it managed to mix with the chalcedony paleness that Roman had spilled. It was a mess, but it was beautiful, a painting that existed only in this desecrated restroom stall. It was theirs.

Remus' mouth tasted of desperation and hunger, and Roman did his best to sate it with his tongue mapping out every square millimetre of the Duke's mouth.

The stall door next to theirs opened and closed, the hiss of water in the sink on for a short while before it shut off. Paper towels were used before they were crumpled and were shushed into the rubbish bin. The door to the restroom opened, music flowing in, and Roman could hear more footsteps coming into the restroom.

His cock twitched as he smiled.

"Gonna fill me up, love?"

Remus smiled, the lipstick on his mouth and chin contrasting the pale tone of his sweaty skin. He looked down, Roman's eyes following Remus' hand as it pressed on Roman's belly. There was no pain, and Roman could feel a slight pressure where the stranger's cum - Remus' cum, for all intents and purposes - was still churning in his stomach.

"Until you start burping it up and it starts to overflow into your nose." Remus kissed the corner of Roman's mouth, biting at his brother's lip. Roman shuddered, the sound of the stall door next to them alerting him to the next stage in Remus throat-fucking him into next week.

Roman moved and got onto his knees, his trousers getting saturated in the mess of semen on the floor. It was already getting cool.

Remus smiled and settled behind his brother, his hips right against Roman's ass. His cock was rubbing against the rough material of Roman's trousers, but the slight pain did not bother him. If anything, it was a reminder that as long as there was a barrier between them, they shouldn't get in trouble with their guardians at all.

The cock had barely come through the hole when Roman began to kiss it all over. His lipstick began to fade as the kisses continued, but his lips would be stained for a while. Roman didn't stop himself from pressing forward and starting to deep throat the second stranger properly.

Firm thrusts pushed Roman forward, the Prince choking on the stranger's dick. He managed to hold his composure, apologizing to the unknown man by pulling away with such strong suction that the man was swearing and calling out to any deities that Remus allowed in his realm. His lips pulled away almost painfully, and a loud pop echoed in the restroom.

"Ha... Tuck-"

"I got it," Remus assured him, reaching for the hem of Roman's shirt and tucking it into his brother's trousers. There, they had a better barrier between them, one that wouldn't allow any of Remus' essence or scent onto Roman's skin, no matter how much they wanted that to happen. As soon as Remus' hands left him, Roman sank down on the stranger again, pressing himself as far down as he could go. Remus began to push against him, the hard shape of his cock hot against Roman's skin through the layers of clothing between them.

He could feel himself crave to be filled, but Roman took this instead. He took the hard thrusts against his ass and the thick cock - again, just like Remus' own - in his throat. He was getting dizzy from the stimulation, but the stranger's thick cum in his mouth made him cough and gag. Some cum spilled past his lips, Roman whimpering in remorse when he heard Remus click his tongue behind him.

The second stranger disappeared rather quickly.

"You're spilling your food, slut." Remus bit at Roman's ear, pulling his brother's ear lobe into his mouth and sucking harshly on it.

"Please, Remus, I'm sorry." Roman moved back enough to rest his head on Remus' shoulder. He turned his head enough to kiss Remus' neck. "More? Please, can you feed your slut?"

The restroom door opened. Something wet was dragging itself across the floor, and Roman pressed his nose to his Duke's neck. Remus moaned, roughly grabbing Roman's head by the back of it, fingers tangled in formerly styled hair.

"You see how long those are?" Roman opened his eyes and took in the sight of two tentacles, translucent and dripping with a fluid that was very much the same. They were waving around slowly, the length of them shimmering with minuscule waves and ripples along their flesh. They were just over a foot in length. He nodded, hoping that his brother thought was Roman was surely thinking now. "You're going to take them all the way down, Dewdrop, and your belly's gonna fucking be pumped full of cum, just like my tentacles would do if I could fuck you like this."

Roman opened his mouth, tongue lolling out slightly, and Remus let him fall forward onto his hands. Roman shuddered at the wet slap of his hands on the filthy floor, but he only crawled a bit forward to make sure that he could take the writhing tentacle-cocks all the way down. They were warm against his lips, one tentacles finding his mouth before the other shyly dragged itself from his upper arm to his mouth. Roman took in a deep breath as he felt one press inward. It wasn't thick at all, but it was rather wet and dripping with a substance that tasted like a rich honey. Soon, the other joined and Roman held his breath as he pushed down his gag reflex again.

Once they felt no resistance, the tentacles, once dainty and shy, rushed forward, Roman voicelessly crying out as they invaded his throat, pushing and pushing! There was a small bit of pain the further they went, the acid of his stomach coming up enough that heartburn was unavoidable; it was fine, though, with Remus cooing and praising him for being such a good cum-slut for Remus' Creations. Roman felt tears escape his eyes when the tentacles seemed to go in deeper, longer than a foot but not by much. They were curling in against the pyloric sphincter in his stomach, and the feeling made Roman hard again.

"Shit, your tummy is bulging, baby," Remus hissed, kissing at Roman's cheek and face. The Duke's hand made its way down...

Roman choked out a plea for... something... Remus was caressing the writhing tentacles through the skin of Roman's abdomen. Roman could feel the dips and curves that the shapes of them made on the surface of his skin, completely at the mercy of the creature and Remus.

"Imagine it, Roman." Remus began panting and Roman knew that Remus was going to start fingering himself soon. "I'll lay my little pods in you, or yours will be in me. Ah... I'd be stuffed with your little pods, Daddy, and I'll be so fucking round with them, Daddy."

Roman nodded as best as he could. Oh, he'd have Remus screaming on his cock if he could! He tried to swallow, the tentacles giving way enough to let him swallow somewhat. The goop on their surface tasted so heavy, but it was light enough to not make Roman nauseous. They moved enough to let him breathe in through his mouth, his lungs pulling in air in a limited way that made the air reverberate in his larynx.

Remus laughed, calling Roman a good boy for making such a noise, calling him a good bull for taking his meal with such happy noises. Roman made the same noise, his brother's ass now making horribly wet sounds in response.

"You make me so fucking wet..."

Roman nodded, moaning for more. He wanted to be full and swollen-

His mind went blank. Roman couldn't think anymore, not as the tentacles uncurled from their little hiding spot and began to thrust in and out. The thrusting was shallow at first, the Prince going dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He could feel his belly ripple, Remus' hand going in and out just as Roman's abdomen was misshapen. It started to go even faster, deeper, and soon, Roman was making audible noises and pleas for more, the tentacles taking pleasure in rubbing themselves on his face before harshly plunging into his mouth and violently pushing their way to his stomach without any sign of respite.

The slickness of them made Roman feel so lightheaded, his lungs able to take the fluid down to the lower lobes and use it as a source of oxygen. Taking in little gasps of air made his lungs hurt, and Remus was kissing the corner of his lips every few moments, drinking some of it from Roman's lax mouth.

Roman felt the pull of orgasm but none of the pleasure, his body left quivering and knees weak. The tentacles kept him up on his knees, his hands barely having any purchase on the horrendously unkempt restroom stall divider. Remus laughed, trying to console his dear brother and love with assurance that his belly would be full and fat and his hunger sated.

Roman whimpered, sounds torn out of him as his tears were licked up by a long, dexterous tongue that was just like his.

"Roro, beg for it."

Roman cried out, the tentacles pulling out and rubbing themselves all over the Prince. There was gooey fluid in the Prince's hair, on his face, and running down from his collarbone.

"Da... Daddy, fill me up..." Roman smiled into the kiss Remus gave him. Remus shivered, and the squelching from his ass got a bit louder. Roman bit at Remus' lips, Remus moaning and reaching to pull Roman closer.

"I'm gonna fill you, bitch," Remus assured him, "but I wanna be full, too."

Roman smiled and reached to grip one of the tentacles that had just been dancing in his stomach. He pushed it onto Remus, and the Duke giggled manically as the tentacle finally found that it had a new target.

"There. In my mouth and up your ass."

Remus nodded, bending down enough to kiss his Prince's neck. He licked up some of the substance, sucking on his brother's skin. Roman closed his eyes and smiled just as the tentacle that would fuck his mouth pressed against his lips. He welcomed it in, its entry just as shy as it had been in the beginning. He took the short moments to watch as the other tentacle pressed gently into Remus' body before discovering that there was no obstacle like navigating past a swallowing reflex and beginning to fuck its way into Remus' body. As Remus groaned out Roman's name, Roman tilted his head enough to see the slowly growing curve of his brother's belly. The tentacle in his own throat pressed through the sphincter to his stomach, making Roman whimper when it harshly struck the last portion of it. Roman whimpered but stayed focused on Remus' reactions.

Remus was whimpering out for Roman, calling out for "Daddy" and "Roro" as the tentacle continued deeper in, well over five feet in, though not enough to worry Roman, not really. Remus began to lose coherence, begging to be filled without any kind of limit or restraint. Remus moaned when the tentacle finally stopped, hand wandering down to rub his own belly and Roman's stomach. He cooed breathlessly, muttering about how swollen they were and how amazing it would be to have each others' ampullae inside of them. With the subtle movements of the tentacles, obeying Remus' orders to be still, Roman could pretend that Remus was getting ready to lay the sperm ampullae inside of him, his stomach ready to be filled with sperm and his own body ready to facilitate the growth of their own Creations, the perfect mix of the two Princes.

"Remus," Roman whispered, as well as he could with the tentacle still obstructing his voice to a terrifying degree. Remus nodded, kissing Roman's mouth the best he could and laving his tongue over part of the tentacle that lay between Roman's lips and the hole in the stall wall. Roman could feel Remus' tongue against his, and he did his very best to move his tongue against Remus' lips.

"Fill me," Remus whispered, crying out as the tentacle dragged itself out of his body, slowly and not completely. Roman could feel the tentacle in his throat do the same, slow enough that the instinct to vomit flooded to the front of his mind. Roman pushed it down the best that he could, his eyes letting their tears out again and some of that extra saline fluid making his nose run. The head was soon in his mouth, and Roman sucked on it as though it were a pacifier. Remus whispered and praised his "baby" for knowing what to drink, even when fucked out of his mind. Then, Remus smiled and stared Roman down.

Roman stared back, eyesight dazed.

"Fuck me, Roman."

Roman could feel Remus push control of the creature's second tentacle - the one that was currently playing by rolling around just past the entrance of Remus' tight ass - onto the Prince. Roman groaned at the sensation of tightness that he felt around his cock. It wasn't often that they did this, pretend that they were fucking each other because if they did, they always had the urge to sob and vomit afterward. This was wonderful, though, feeling the tight rim of muscle that gave in as Roman pushed the tentacle in deeper and deeper. Remus began to do the same, pushing the tentacle under his control into Roman's throat.

Remus whimpered at how swollen Roman's throat was becoming, how tight the Prince's esophagus was, and how hot and painful the stomach acid was. Roman tried to moan out the warning of another orgasm, but Remus only laughed and said shakily, "If you're this sensitive in your throat, I should watch you when you eat one of Patton's hearty meals. Watching you drink milk would make me so fucking hard, I might cum at the table."

Roman came, his vision blank. Remus groaned, low in his throat and letting Roman know that this proxy to his cock, the wriggling limb in Remus' body was truly mimicking him. His body only focused on the proxy of his brother's cock plundering the depths of his stomach before coming up and making the Prince chase after the tentacle-cock before it repeated its assault. When Remus groaned for attention, Roman thrust his hips back and forth. He felt nothing against his thighs, only feeling the air, but his cock felt all of what his proxy felt, Remus crying out for more of Roman and more of pain as Roman fucked into him.

With how tender his abdomen was, Roman was surely making Remus want to vomit. He wasn't disappointed as Remus began to gag and spit up large amounts of alcohol that he had taken part in during this wild night in the bar. Roman felt himself spill into Remus' tight body again, Remus asking for more and slurring his words together as Roman continued to thrust into him. Roman nodded dreamily, bringing Remus close so that he could taste the wonderful slick that was being fucked into the Prince's stomach.

Remus continued to lick at Roman's mouth, the Prince continuing to hold Remus close and still as he rolled his hips faster. Remus let out a harsh, shrill cry when Roman tried a different direction, and Roman shivered. He continued to aim for that same spot, Remus crying out wordlessly as his prostate was battered over and over again. The tentacle slick made Remus' hole so smooth in allowance in movement. Remus slowly fell boneless against Roman's chest. Roman could feel his brother's cock throbbing through his trouser leg, a constant and thick stream of pre-spend soaking into Roman's clothing. The thought had him thrusting deeper into that limp body.

"Ro..." Remus mumbled against the tentacle cock before he came. Roman swallowed and let the tentacle cock in his mouth fill up his stomach, his trouser leg now soaked all the way through. The swell of his belly grew, hot and strong.

After a few more thrusts, Roman let out his own load. It seemed to go on for several minutes, Roman cumming against the stall wall of the toilet they were in. The heavy plastic was painted white as Remus groaned. Roman continued to swallow, the tentacle finally pulling away and finishing its spurting in Roman's mouth.

The force of it was too much, and Roman felt the goo hit the back of his throat and rush in the wrong direction. Some sprayed from his nose, as Remus had wanted. Roman whimpered at the burn of it, letting it happen and breathing heavily through his mouth. The feeling of it, pulled another and final orgasm from him. Remus' body was now swollen, looking pregnant and full with Roman's cum.

"Ro... Ro... My stomach... Hurts..." Remus whimpered before slipping down to his brother's body. Some cum began to spurt out of his ass, his body reaching its limit (for now, anyway). Roman urged the tentacle out of Remus' body and pulled his own mouth away from the tentacle that had fucked his mouth.

"Rini..." Roman caressed his own bulging belly, indulging his joy in the burn of his throat and nose as he helped Remus roll onto his side. Roman looked down at the blissed-out Duke and smiled when Remus rubbed at Roman's hand that caressed the cum-filled bowels of the darker side of Creativity.

A curious tentacle head pressed at Roman's head in question. Roman gave a soft word of thanks before ushering their playmate away. The tentacles disappeared and the squelching footsteps of the visitor preceded their exit from the restroom. There was only soft music now, music that lulled Roman into relaxation as he sat on the cum-covered floor with his back against the stall wall. He just sat, content with rubbing his and his brother's rippling stomachs that made overstimulated gurgling noises.

Roman only wished that all the fluid in his brother's belly was his, and that his own stomach had been full of his brother's cum.

This time, as Roman cried, Remus did the same, regret flooding their bones for the umpteenth time.


End file.
